Darkest Desires
by Majestic Weirdo
Summary: Haruka begins to have dreams that change her. This story is cowritten with Rayna Darkstorm. Warning: This is a dark story and there will be character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _This story is cowritten with Rayna Darkstorm. The story line is hers and the majority of the writting is my own. Enjoy, and please review this with something meaningful._

* * *

The first thing that Haruka noticed was the difference in the wind here. The wind was everywhere. Usually, even the most tightly sealed building couldn't keep the wind away. Here, it was completely still, without even the slightest of breezes. Haruka inhaled deeply of the cool, still air as she gazed upward to view the temple's outstanding eminence against the hazy background. 

Haruka ascended the worn and cracked steps for an unclear amount of time, and then found herself inside of the edifice. A chain of statues came into dim view as she began to walk down the unlit corridor. Haruka ran her hand over the intricately chiseled marble formation of a horned beast. She let her hand sweep by a series of forms with tendrils for limbs. Her fingers at some point no longer met with statues and were adjusted to idly hang taping by her side.

Soundless footsteps padded down the hall as the half amused, half disbelieving woman aimlessly made her way through the temple. She noticed how the décor of the temple changed with each length of the hall. Large murals had been painted and engraved into the stone, the current depicting numerous male forms entangled in a frenzy of lust. Haruka pressed her fingertips against the grooves and admired the fine work without any revulsion that she may normally have felt. She passed several like murals, and then found herself before more large paintings of males and females in engaging in similar actions.

As Haruka proceeded through the temple, she noticed larger, more prominent forms that were ornately painted, adorned with gold and constructed with something more precious than marble. Wide wells were splayed before each, all containing a thin coating of scarlet residue. Haruka nodded, taking in the sudden metallic scent, and moved on.

The moment that Haruka exited the extravagant chamber, the environment of the temple assembled itself into what she recognized as the entrance hall. Haruka eyed the marble figurines and walked by more quickly without pausing to examine the strange icons. Without even exiting the room, Haruka was back in the chamber with the scent of blood in the air. Within mere moments, she was back in near the murals, and then in the chamber again, before a peculiar altar which she had not noticed before.

A somehow familiar creature's stony image loomed over Haruka, gazing at her with unseen eyes. Haruka looked up at it, fascinated by its bizarre, netherworld-like charm. Haruka managed to pull herself away from the altar. As she sidled backwards, something warm soft, and sticky pressed against her back. For a moment, Haruka did not seem to notice, but then she began to feel the same texture coiling around her body.

Haruka carefully prodded behind herself, but her hand touched nothing but cool stone. She turned around to face yet another statue in the likeness of a demon. Haruka quickly dismissed the oddities and continued to wander throughout the place. She entered room after room, repeating several, without any reason why, or acknowledgement of the feeling of being watched.

At some unknown time, Haruka ceased to notice the reoccurring scenery and reflected aloud.

"What kind of worship could be done in a place like this?" Haruka received no response from the spacious room. She sighed. "This must be a dream." Haruka remembered the scent that had lingered in the air not long before and the constricting force that had bound her. "This is too vivid," she decided.

Haruka continued to walk through the serene temple, silently debating whether she was in reality. Eventually, she stopped worrying and let herself relax amongst the grotesque furnishings. She seated herself on the warm stone floor and waited for either a sign, or her awakening. As she sat waiting, something entered her view, something horrifying. A deep, dry rasping accompanied by the sound of moist slithering continued to fill Haruka's head even after she sprang bolt upright in her own bed.

Michiru rolled over to find Haruka panting and tightly grasping the bedspread.

"Haruka, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Haruka curtly replied.

With no more words to say, Haruka laid back down and tried to forget what she had just experienced and attempted to arrive at a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _This story is co-written with Rayna Darkstorm. The story line is hers and the majority of the writing is my own. Enjoy, and please review this with something meaningful. To those who reviewed the previous chapter, I thank you. Don't work yourselves over with the meaningful part. I just want to know why you feel what you do about the chapter, just not that it was good, or it was bad. No big deal, I just love reviews, but I hate getting pumped up about reading a review alert email just to see "I liked it". I am glad that nobody did that. _

_Happy reading._

* * *

"Haruka-papa?"

"Haruka-papa?"

"Haruka-papa!"

Haruka looked up from the scattered trout from last night's grill. She set down her hashi and rose at eyebrow at her daughter. "Did you say something Sweetie?"

Hotaru pouted. "Haruka-papa, you told me it's not polite to play with your food. You haven't eaten anything."

Haruka sighed wearily. "I'm not very hungry. Excuse me."

The woman stepped up from the table and kissed her daughter's forehead. She wastefully swept the remaining food in the garbage bin. Hotaru eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you feeling alright?"

There was no reply. Hotaru silently watched Haruka drift into a dreamy state as she dropped the dishes she had been rinsing into the basin. Her mother had been acting strange for nearly two weeks now. Something about her was changing.

The girl finished her meal, eying Haruka endlessly. She recognized the unmistakably grey aura surrounding Haruka, for it was the same hue as the one her father had produced. Hotaru smiled at the thought of the loving man and got up to hug Haruka. She did not react at first, but she began to slip into consciousness as Hotaru held her tighter.

"Haruka-papa, you said that we could go to the new museum today."

Haruka rubbed her eyes. "I thought Setsuna was going to take you."

Hotaru tugged her mother towards the door. "Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama are shopping today," she sighed. "Come on let's go!"

Haruka agreed, pondered the situation of the broken dishes in the sink, and headed for the door.

* * *

"Don't you think that this one looks sad?" 

Haruka watched Hotaru lean over on the roped fencing to get a closer look at the small wooden carvings. She shook her head and pointed to the inscription to the side.

"These were dolls were given to women as a symbol of good fertility. They were worn on-" Haruka paused as she noticed Hotaru had already skipped over to another exhibit.

Haruka dodged through the lines of touring students to catch up with her daughter.

"Haruka-papa, I want to try this one!" Hotaru grinned and pointed anxiously towards the children's archeological dig site. "Please can I try?"

Haruka began to comment on the girl's age, but then she remembered how severely short her childhood had been cut.

"You have fun Sweetie. If you need anything, I'll be at the mural display. I wanted to check with something."

Haruka looked around cautiously, avoiding attention from the crowds, and hurriedly treaded towards the murals hall. Relishing in the seclusion of the area, she walked further on in the room. She passed numerous works on worn slabs of stone, stopping by each and suspiciously eying them, and then quickly dismissing them. At the end of the strangely uninhabited hall was where she stopped.

_This modern recreation of an ancient mural of uncertain origin depicts a ritual to honor the gods. These young women were sacrificed for the purpose of- _

Haruka ignored the rest of the text, instantly forgot what she had read, and leaned over the velvet-lined fencing as Hotaru had earlier done. It was definitely one of the murals from the dream temple. Haruka was trying to comprehend this phenomenon when she noticed a slight movement. Haruka rubbed her eyes only to see a more dramatic shift. The figures in the painting had turned to face her, momentarily releasing their previous obligation to their cohort.

Compelled by an unknown force, Haruka felt herself being drawn toward the mural. She climbed over the velvet-lined fencing, and found herself no long in the museum, but in the dream temple, or rather one of the temple's murals. Haruka's ears were greeted by the sound of lovemaking. Her eyes ran over each woman, counting thirty, but she assumed that there were more hidden underneath. Her body tensed with every moan, whimper, and scream, enjoying every moment and aspiring her own participation.

_Join us _

**_We are waiting_ **

Haruka snapped back as she heard the rasping among the seductive calls of the women.

"Haruka-papa, I'm waiting."

Haruka, startled, nearly jumped away from the mural, bumping into another viewer. She apologized hastily and scanned nervously for her child.

Hotaru stood a ways back, worriedly watching her mother. The ominous grey aura had vanished and been replaced by something that that was not an aura at all, but a pitch black apparition of her soul's character. Hotaru momentarily kept her distance, but could not ignore the strange beauty surrounding her. She flinched as Haruka noticed her amongst the crowd. Hotaru nervously played with the buttons on her black coat and spoke up.

"I'm ready to go, but did you want to see the murals some more?"

Hotaru felt awkward speaking to the one who had gained the public's questioning attention. Haruka had been in front of a particular Egyptian-style mural for an unreasonable amount of time.

"It's very pretty-"

"Yes, it's nice…I guess."

Haruka ignored the peoples' condescending glances and looked up at the brilliant painting of Cleopatra. There was no mural in sight containing even the crudest depiction of an orgy. She rushed to the dark-haired girl and led her away from the stares by the hand.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, I'm just a little tired," Haruka sighed.

The two stopped outside of the grand building. Haruka leaned over to kiss her daughter's forehead. "I love you Hotaru."

The girl smiled up at Haruka and returned her kindness with a tight hug to the waist. There could never be anything wrong with a person like that. She put Haruka's newfound darkness aside and allowed herself to freely think that nothing would change how she felt about her.

* * *

**Note:** I know that Haruka is not Hotaru's mother ( in fact I think her mother's name was Keiko) and her father is Prof. Souichi Tomoe. However, I consider them to be mother and daughter because Hotaru was pretty much adopted into the family under Setsuna, as dipicted in the series, and Haruka and Michiru are also her gaurdians. Would it not be great to have three mothers to take care of you? 


End file.
